Lillia
Lillia Ruka is a member of Paradigm. Originally a member of the Soma Guild, she converted to the Paradigm Guild after securing her freedom after Rouhan saved her from it, along with Mia. Characteristics *'Name': Lillia Ruka *'Species': Pallum *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Chestnut Brown *'Eyes': Chestnut Brown *'Likes': Being of use, being part of a family, Rouhan (lover) *'Dislikes': Adventurers (formerly), Soma Guild *'Family': Deceased, Paradigm Appearance Casual Lillia is a sixteen caucasian pallum, with a slender yet petite body with chestnut colored hair that reaches to her shoulders and eyes of the same color. Her waist is slim with her chest ranging to either a B or C cup. She wears a slightly torn red and white hooded top, a red skirt, black tights, and light brown boots. Lillia used to use Cinder Ella to disguise herself while living apart from the Soma Guild but stopped doing so after the Familia's reformation. Once she joins Paradigm, her red and white hooded top upgrades to a one-piece full body with a detacheable skirt, adding a turtleneck with a zipper going from collar to bellybutton, with the turtleneck as a clip on button and on the chest two brown straps. Her black tights have been upgraded to black pantyhose but still retains her light brown boots and gloves, while she has a brown and white thigh pouch on her right thigh attached to her belt. Cinder Ella Disguises As a Cat People child, she had dark brown hair and gold eyes along with ears and a tail. As an Elf child, she had golden hair and Elf ears. Background Personality Lillia originally hated adventurers due to the treatment she received as a supporter, using that as an excuse to trick and steal from adventurers she partied with. She also treated Rouhan the same way, however his actions repeatedly caused her to question her own attitude. After she is saved by Rouhan twice (from being left for dead at the Dungeon and being released from the Soma Guild), she becomes much closer to him and develops romantic feelings for him. Lillia often uses her experience to gather information or do jobs that Rouhan and the other members of the Paradigm Guild would be unable to do properly. She is also frequently amazed at how Rouhan seems to constantly get himself involved in trouble yet she still cooperates with him in whatever he does. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Cinder Ella': Cinder Ella is a transformation magic that enables Lillia to transform into anything around the same size as herself, including monsters. She is able to copy the physical abilities of who/whatever she transforms into, though it's limited by her own status, and she can also take advantage of natural abilities like the Beast Humans' heightened sense of smell and hearing. At first, before joining Paradigm, she used this magic to disguise herself as someone else after stealing from adventurers. Skills *'Archery' *'Chemistry' Equipment *'Supporter Gear' *'Supporter Backpack' *'Arm-mounted Crossbow' *'Daggger' Relationships Lillia's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Hillary Haag Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Beast People Category:Paradigm Category:Soma Guild Category:Rouhan's Love Interests